Barry Burton
Name: Barry Burton Age: 33 Gender: Male Appearence: Barry has short brown hair that is naturally slicked back; an overgrown 5 o’clock shadow runs down from his hairline, it is neatly kept and gives Barry’s usual baby face a look of roughness to it. He is over 6ft tall and has quite a bit more muscle mass then the average man. He has numerous faded wrinkles on his forehead from years of squinting while both shooting and walking the wastes. Barry wears a red padded Kevlar vest over a dirty grey shirt; a holster runs over his shoulder and is tightly wrapped around his torso. He wears black combat pants which are held up by a brown belt that belonged to his father. Brown combat boots conclude Barry’s attire. Attributes: '''Barry is great with handguns; specifically revolvers because of his life time of using his .44 magnum. He is healthy and can hold his own in any fight, although never backing down and always killing his way out of dangerous situations; Barry no longer cares whether he lives or dies. He is an alcoholic, preferring vodka to any other alcoholic drink. '''Weapons: A heavily modified R91 Assault Rifle, a HK45 Handgun and a .44 Magnum Revolver. Armor: Red Kevlar Vest. Occupation: Wanderer/Mercenary Personality: Barry tends to be kind and warm hearted when given the chance to be; but he more then often hides this under a tough guy personality; he can sometimes come across as being dumb because of the fact he often speaks before generating logical thought in his head. He is determined and will go out of his way to help others for no personal gain. His personality turns right around when he is sober; he becomes depressed and reserved; wanting to be on his own until he gets his hands on a drink. History: Barry was raised by a high ranking security officer in Tenpenny Tower. His father brought him up on tales of his ventures in the wastes and raised Barry with a series of chores and tasks. Barry acted as a messenger for the security of the tower; his father demanded he used the stairs as to not get unhealthy while being restricted to the tower. The guards often paid him to deliver messages to other guards on different floors or to their lovers who were cooking or shopping. His father often drilled him on the firing range on the exterior property of the tower. Barry loved shooting and delivering messages; he often asked his father when he could become a guard. He received the same answer every time. "You'll be a guard before you know it, Barry." Although it was certainly not before he knew it; eventually his sixteenth birthday came and he celebrated being given his first guard duty due the next day. For two and a half years he would do nothing but shoot, guard and deliver messages. Eventually he was given a job to trek to the town of Megaton with three other men; two guards and one of Mr. Tenpenny's agents. They successfully completed their mission of guarding the agent on their journey and Barry was requested regularly. Barry was happier; he could now live in comfort while still being able to explore the world outside. Three years later things began to turn bad for Barry. For one; his father passed away, he was old now, or at least old for someone who had lived the life he had. Barry sucked it up, he had known his father would pass one day, and the numerous adventures he had with the daughters of the rich residents of the tower more then took his mind off his troubles. One day his luck with both the ladies and life ran out though; he had been partying with the beautiful daughter of the most important resident at the hotel, a "top-floorer." As the residents who were rich enough to live in the top suites were called. They had a great time, there was plenty of booze, and a few of the guards at the party had brought along some jet. Barry didn't touch the stuff but near everybody else did, after a great night Barry and the girl retired to his suite, they had a great time; Barry slept great and the next morning he happily awoke. The girl didn't. He eventually mustered enough courage to tell the new head of security. He was enraged; he told Tenpenny who had to tell the girls parents. The parents demanded Barry be executed out on the firing range. Tenpenny would no doubt humor them; luckily the agent for who Barry had protected a dozen times heart was not completely frozen; he asked for Barry to be exiled for his and his fathers service to the tower. The high ranking agent was obliged and Barry left with nothing but his attire, his .44 magnum and three hundred caps. Throughout the wastes Barry has stumbled from settlement to settlement; always leaving due to terrible luck or lack of attachment. He had all but given up hope of ever finding another home in the wastes, until downing vodka in a saloon in Megaton; hearing chatter of an attack on a prosperous settlement not too far away. Grayditch? Work? Maybe even a home.